monstergalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpio
Nar Appearance Nar is a bug-like creature, walking upright on four legs with a body and claws resembling leaves. Its main body, legs, and arms are brown in color, while its claws are a peach color. It has red eyes, and you can see rows of teeth in its mouth. Catching Rate Beginner Mogadex Entry "The Nar is every bit horrible and deadly as it looks. If you can tolerate its low-tide smell, it's a powerful addition to any team." Attacks *Bodyslam (Physical attack) *Claw Crusher (Zodiac attack) *Zodiac Vulnerability (Special ability; lower your opponent's defense against Zodiac attacks.) Locations *Mega Hole *Spiral Cave Peascorp Appearance Peascrop is a scorpion-like creature with five tails, four legs, and three eyes. Its main color is teal, with a peacock decoration on the ends of tails and pincers. Catching Rate Common Mogadex Entry "Despite its fearsome appearance, the Peascropis actually an herbivore because of its tiny mouth." Attacks *Punch (Physical attack) *Multisting (Zodiac attack) *Zodiac Weakness (Special ability; lower the strength of your enemy's Zodiac attack.) Location *Miasma Depths *Shadowmire Bulwark *Darkwood *Mourningwood Pass *Oakford Shade *Lobster Tornado Sno Appearance Sno looks like a smiling gray puppy with a star on the forehead. Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry "Sno are very friendly and loyal, which is probably why many aspiring Moga Tamers seek them out." Attacks *Physical- Kick, levels up to Roundhouse *Zodiac- Playful Bite *Special- Zodiac Armor Location West Summer Road Pigloo Appearance The Pigloo looks like a pig crossed with an igloo Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry "Pigloos are small adorable pigs made entirely of solid ice, with hearts as cold as their exteriors." Attacks *Physical- Bodyslam, levels up to Piledriver *Zodiac- Snow Blow *Special- Zodiac Armor Location *Lobster Tornado Pengoo Appearance Pengoo is a small blue green and yellow baby penguin. It has a feather on its head and its beak is blue at the tip. Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry "The Pengoo's unique body geometry maximizes heat conservation, lettin them survive in extreme cold." Attacks *Headbutt (Physical Attack) *Iceblock (Zodiac Attack) *Happy Feet (Special Attack) Location *Surf City *Sandshard Islet *Talonsweep Point *Lobster Tornado Nebugon Appearance A purple and magneta colored dragon made of a nebula and stars. Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry "Nebugon were formed from the very fabric of the universe in the early days, when stars were just beginning to form." Attacks *Punch (Physical Attack) *Solar Flare (Zodiac Attack) *Zodiac Armor (Special Attack) Location Mushroom Alley (Spiral Cave) Anboo Appearance It's a ferrett standing on it's hind legs. With a red swirl on its forehead and a small earing like jewellry hanging from its ear. Catching Rate Rare Mogadex Entry "This swift and sly species is known for its ability to run atop fresh snow without leaving a single footprint." Attacks *Kick (Physical Attack) *Stinger (Zodiac Attack) *Poison Trap (Special Attack) Location *Pueblonia City Gates *Parapets of Dawn *Princes Perch *Royal Battledome Icevia Appearance Icevia is a white sea serpent with black/blue ocean hair and a sword attached to his forehead. Catching Rate Super Rare Mogadex Entry "Icevia is also known as 'Frozen lightning' for its combination of speed and lethal coldness." Attacks *Headbutt (Physical Attack) *Freezearm (Zodiac Attack) *Poison Trap (Speical Attack) Location *Rune Dunes Bamf Appearance Bamf is a black and blue dragon a with blue frill going down its neck and back. Catching Rate Epic Mogadex Entry "Bamf isn't the biggest Moga around, but with its speed, stealth and claw Bamf has no problem bringing down its prey." Attack headbutt snack attack time warp Location Marshamarsha Marsh Scorpius Appearance Scorpius is a hamster or bear.It resembles Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Catching Rate Epic Mogadex Entry "Many a cheese shop has gone out business due to the stealthy, thieving cheeselust of Scorpius, and many more will surely follow." Attacks Teleport Punch Lion kick Location Buy for 99 Star Coins as part of an event that lasted Friday April 8, 2011 until Monday April 11, 2011. Weatar Appearance Weater is a blue and white otter/weasel moga. Its head, feet, and tail are white, and it has a star pattern at the base of its tail. Catching Rate Legendary Mogadex Entry "Weatars are the ne'er-do-wells of the Moga world, often running with bad crowds and engaging in antisocial activity." Attacks Marshamarsha Marsh Category:Zodiac Sign